


Exile Across The Atlantic

by Rey_BB8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_BB8/pseuds/Rey_BB8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leia and Han discovered that his son, Ben, had an unauthorized house summer party at their house they decide to teach him a sharp lesson by sending him on exile across the Atlantic.<br/>Kylo Ren, is 17 years old quite aloof and rebellious young man who dislikes change yet his parents' forced exile across the Atlantic put him on a course where his path will cross that of, Rey Kenobi, an orphan 16 year old from London who is almost the embodiment of change and will challenge Kylo in ways no has dared to before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile Across The Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trapdoor_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapdoor_Heaven/gifts).



> This is my first Reylo fic and I have being re-writing multiple times. There's still 1 more chapter to add but I hope you like it @Trapdoor_Heaven :) and I look forward to hearing your from you.

Kylo Ren POV  ( Expectations vs. Reality ) - CHAPTER 1

 

-( September 1st, 2014 . Friday afternoon)-

 

He sometimes wondered whether if his uncle had done it on purpose, adding change to his life. He disliked change because it made him feel uncomfortable and change too. Change was inevitable in life. One always need to be willing to adapt and change to their evolving circumstances. “ _ Survival of the Fittest _ ” as Charles Darwin had proposed in his magnum opus “ _ On the origin of Species _ ”. To be honest, it made perfect logical sense everything Darwin had proposed in that book but implementing that concept in his life was proving harder than he expected. He preferred a life that was constant and secure like routine, one where he felt in control of his surroundings and could predict what would come next. That didn’t always work out especially since he had spent most of his childhood moving from state to state, from city to city, from school to school due to his parents’ professions. His father, Han Solo, was a pilot in the American Airforce who had distinguished himself in many air battles, whilst his mother, Leia Organa-Skywalker,  was a General in the American Airforce in charge of recruiting and training new recruits. Then there was his uncle, Luke Skywalker, who had also being in the military forces! His uncle had distinguished himself well in many combat missions and air battles until an injury had forced him to retire early. The unspoken expectations that he too would follow into the family profession had always being there from as long as he could remember. At first it had all being an entertaining game, a make-believe one but it was not for long because with the increasing insurgencies in the Middle East both his parents had being called for duty and so he had being left under his uncle’s care. Life with his uncle had felt unstable because he insisted that they should travel across the states to explore “our beautiful nation”. 

 

 

The one and only family member worthy of his respect and adoration had been his late grandfather, the Commander Darth Vader of the American Armed Forces, who had risen to fame , or infamy as many wanted to remind him including his own family, during World War II and the Cold War. The Great Darth Vader had being a brave, intelligent and capable military commander except when he defected to the Soviets and became their spy and dangerous catspaw. Uncle Luke had told him that Darth Vader had killed his real father Anakin Skywalker because the Soviets’ chief commander Nikolai Dolotov had persuaded Anakin that the C.I.A. were after his beloved wife Senator Padmé Amidala, who had being an outspoken critic of the U.S.A.’s handling and failure to do more regarding the dire refugee crisis regarding the “Jewish Question” in Germany and Eastern Europe. His grandmother Padmé had also being an activist in favor of equality and ending segregation, she had also campaigned for women’s suffrage and better education. She had nerves of steel and unwavering determination to make government more democratic and impartial to  all American citizens. Those same admirable attributes had ruffled some feathers with some high government officials who sought and plotted to eliminate his grandmother from the political stage by having her committed to  Wingdale Psychological and Correctional Facility, a  psychiatric institution , for some shock treatments. Anakin had initially dismissed that Russian “plot” as gibberish until his wife had mysteriously and unexpectedly disappeared in early 1950. Fortunately, his grandfather’s longtime childhood friend and Chief Military Commander representative at the White House, ObiWan Kenobi, had caught wind of that treacherous plot and along with Anakin had rescued Padmé. Consequently, Anakin’s trust and loyalty to the U.S.A. government had being permanently severed and from then on he defected to the U.S.S.R.

 

Kylo was suddenly taken out from his pensiveness by the turn on of the pilot’s mic [“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking informing you that we will soon be landing at London Heathrow International Airport. I will ask you prepare for landing_. ”  ]

 

Perhaps his father was not entirely a disappointment since Han Solo had booked him a seat near the emergency exit which meant that he had room to stretch and move his long legs. If felt unbelievable how fast the 8 hour flight had flew past without him knowing. He realised with some disgruntlement that it was best for him to check he had his passport, visa and other important documents handy for when he had to go through immigration. He also remembered to check the address of the apartment he would be living in for the next 2 years. 

 

After landing and going through the tedious standing in line at Border Control, collecting his luggage and stepping out of the airport he was hit by a strong icy gale which gave him goosebumps. Then he beckoned a black taxi towards him, it drove towards him and halted to a stop a few feet from him. A stout short man with a balding head and green eyes stepped out and stood in front of him, “Hi, where to Sir?” , he spoke with a thick brogue which Kylo couldn’t tell exactly where it originated from. 

 

Kylo took out the piece of A5 revision card where he had written out his new apartment’s address and read aloud, “To  181- 183 Warwick Rd, London W14 8PU  ”. The taxi driver just noded saying “Very well that isn’t very far from here, it is near Earl’s Court tube station” and took his biggest luggage and placed it inside the back sits area. Kylo quickly took his 2 medium sized hand luggage and stepped inside the black cab where he sat in the leather covered seats. He then noticed the taxi driver making himself comfortable and logging in some details into a  smart phone which was connected to the touchscreen on the taxi’s dashboard. 

 

The journey to his new apartment was short because there wasn’t much traffic that late at night. After helping him take all his luggage to the apartment block’s reception area, he paid the taxi driver and then approached the reception desk to check in. His open plan one bedroom apartment included a kitchen, a bathroom with shower, some closets in the hallways as well as in the bedroom, the bedroom had a double bed with small tables on both sides, and the living room had a grey velvet sofa with a coffee table in front and there was a digital tv. By the looks of it, this had to be his mother’s doing because he knew how meticulous his mother was regarding living environments in their family and even in the barracks.  His only complaint would be that there wasn’t a desk in the whole apartment so he would have to make do with the little coffee table in the living room. Afterwards he set on unpacking and organising all his stuff in his new home such putting all this clothing & shoes into the closet, all his books & stationary on the bookshelves in the living room, and setting up his Mac laptop on the coffee table and connecting the cable to the electricity socket. By the time he was finished, it was well past midnight so he turned on the tv to check what was on.  Suddenly his Mac lit up showing the incoming video Skype call from his mother, he hesitated at first and resigned himself to picking up the call rather than giving his mother a reason to lecture him. 

 

“Hey, mom” , he greeted nonchalantly. 

 

“Hey, baby! how was the flight? how has London greeted you? “ his mother asked cheerfully before adding in a more serious tone , “why the hell haven’t you answered none of our WhatsApp messages?” 

 

“Mom, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!” he chided her. He took a side glance to where his long jacket was resting on the chair by the table, remembering that he had to take his iphone out.

 

“Oh, Ben, I don’t goddamn care how old you are, you will always be my baby.” she rebuked with a smile.

 

Kylo could only sigh in frustration, “there’s no way around it with you, is there mom?”

 

“That’s your mother for you, kid!” his dad said from the sofa while his mother was sitting with her Mac at the dining table. 

 

“The flight was long but long enough to read the science journal August edition” , he lied because he knew how much his parents disliked hearing about him over-thinking which always led him to thinking back to his grandfather. “London greeted me with an icy gale and showers” 

 

“Oh that is so typical of British weather!” his mother said. “Ben have you checked the details of the school you will going to, what you need and when the academic year starts?”

 

“Not yet”

 

“What are you waiting for?!? Ben you must see to it that you spend your time in London wisely and that you do well in your studies”

 

“I know, I know, I know.” he added feeling a bit annoyed. “You don’t have to remind that my stay here in London is my punishment for the summer house party I held at home without your permission back in June.”

 

“Exactly. Don’t think I forgotten about the drugs too!” 

 

“No I haven’t” He could tell the turn this conversation was going. His family had dragged him and dumped him in rehab for the rest of the summer. It was at the end of his stayed at rehab that this plan to send him to London was revealed to him. He would make stupid Hux pay for bringing all that much drugs into his home. Well, to be fair Hux wasn’t the only one with the drugs but combined with all the alcohol and rackus they all caused that the police was called by the neighbours - for the noise but it had been a close call since they managed to hide the drugs quickly. Kylo had a bigger fish to fry when his parents arrived the next morning and found all his party guests sprayed all over the house. He was shocked but didn’t show it when he woke up to his father pouring cold water over him that morning. Despite him being in London, his parents had also arranged for Uncle Lando, who have being living here for many years, to check on him occasionally to ensure that he wasn’t doing drugs or any shady business.

 

“Ben!” 

 

“What?”

 

“You are not snoozing on me, are you?”

 

“Mom, is almost 2 am here I’m off to sleep. Bye.”

 

“Ben! remember to show us sign of life! WhatsApp us or Skype call us, is that clear?”

 

“Yeah, yeah”

 

“Don’t yeah me, Benjamin Organa-Solo”

 

“Understood mother! It’s too early to be arguing, I need my sleep, bye!” and he shut his Mac quickly.

 

Kylo could finally relax and fall back onto the sofa. He wanted to have a bath but he was too tired to move let alone have a bath so he just stood up and went over to his bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear, discarding all his clothing on the floor by the foot of the bed and crawled under the duvet covers. 

……

The next time Kylo opened his eyes, he realized that he had slept like a log into the Sunday. In other words, he slept over 24 hours straight since he arrived on Friday. His stomach was grumbling loudly which meant that he will have to go out for grocery shopping. He just stood up, got dressed with the discarded clothing found his iphone s5, wallet and apartment keys. He dashed out before changing his mind about probably just eating the tea biscuits he found in the kitchen. He needed to get food but where from? He didn’t wonder a lot since there was what appeared to be a food shopping mall called ‘Tesco’ right next to his apartment block. Lucky.

 

Entering the mall he saw a restaurant like area and headed straight there, he’ll shop later but eat now. After replenishing his hunger, he paid and went over for the grocery shopping. He got home 3 hours later, put all the food in its cabinets and refrigerators. Then he remembered that he still had to figure out where and when he had to go to school. Finding the school papers, he muttered sarcastically under his breath “just my luck” because school started tomorrow and he wasn’t ready. He wish to have a week to rest and get over his jetlack. He just laid out his “smart clothing” by the sofa, put a notebook, his pencil case, school enrollment papers plus his passport into his satchel. He took out his iphone to check the battery status and saw 15 (!?!?! )WhatsApp messages from his mom with some from his dad and uncle. He just copy and pasted the same reply to all of them, a simple and short succinct reply saying he had slept all day Saturday and into Sunday afternoon. 

 

Kylo searched the web for directions to his new school called “Ashbourne Sixth Form College” and how to get there. Then he took a shower readying himself for the long and dreadful day ahead of him where he will find himself engaging in empty courtesies with professors and possible fellow classmates.

 

The enrollment and registration took some time but thankfully he had arrived very early at 8am sharp and the receptionist had done her job well done. He was taken to an office with the Head of admissions, Mr. Hunley, who was middle aged.

 

“Good morning, Ben Organa-Solo” they shook hands before Mr. Hunley inviting him to sit down.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Hunley”

 

“As you know you are a transfer student and we normally have the sixth form fair in early in June where students discuss the A-Levels they wish to study with the Head of Departments. Do you have any idea which A-Levels you had planned to study”

 

_ Not really _ , because he never imagined that his parents would force him into an exile across the Atlantic. Not that he would have dreamt of being a senior high schooler in a British school. 

 

“I would be interested in studying computer science, mathematics, physics and psychology for my A-Levels.” Kylo had taken the precaution of reading the school prospectus the previous night so those had been the subjects that had caught his attention.

 

“Let me check these subjects’ availability in the system.” Mr. Hunley said as he typed in the date into his desktop computer. 

 

_ Great _ , Kylo thought cynically hoping that they don’t put him in some useless subject with a bunch of idiots.

 

“Well, psychology is fully up so you will need to reconsider what other alternative subject you would be interested in from: Drama & Theater Studies, Film Studies, Government & Politics, Media Studies, History or Latin?”

 

“History” he answered instantly, why would anyone want to study those subjects! He would go insane being stuck and having to interact with a bunch of idiots making clowns of themselves!

 

“Very well, it’s all done now Ben.” Mr. Hunley then picked up the phone and dialed a number, “ Miss Stuart would you accompany Mr. Organa-Solo to his registration classroom.”

 

Strangely enough, the whole subject selection had taken under 30 minutes. A young receptionist, Miss Stuart, went to guide him to his classroom. 

 

“Here is your timetable for this year” she said as she handed him his student schedule, “and this is your registration classroom, make sure you are here every morning at half past eight and from then on you can go to your different classes. The school starts at 9am and finishes at 4pm. Oh, here is your personal tutor Mr. Watson”

 

The Mr. Watson was a man of middling height, with fair skin and short sandy hair. “Good morning, Miss Stuart and…” he said looking up at him.

 

“Mr. Watson, this is Ben Organa-Solo - your new tutee” the receptionist added.

 

“Nice to meet you Ben”

 

“Have a good day both of you!” the receptionist said as she headed back to the registration office.

 

“So you are my new tutee from America, is that correct?”

 

Kylo was getting bored, he just wanted to get the day over done with and go home quickly. 

“Yes”

 

“We run things bit different from the States, so wouldn’t you mind that I assign you one of my other tutees to guide you at least for the first couple of weeks as you settle in?”

 

“If you deemed it a necessity, sir, I will just endure it.”

 

“Don’t worry, it will be just temporary. I understand that you are living on your own but that you have an uncle here in London”

 

“Yes.” Gosh it’s already 8:40am! Will this man keep me here all morning.

 

“Let’s just go in. Take a sit here at the front for now while a look which other student has a similar timetable to yours”

 

He prayed that this man wouldn’t embarrass him by presenting him to the class. He looked around and saw that the class consisted of 15 students. 

 

Kylo assumed that all his parents’ wealth enabled him to go to an independent private school and live comfortably in one of the world’s most expensive cities. While he couldn’t get a part-time job yet, due to waiting to receive some work permits that would allow him to work in the UK, his parents had made it abundantly clear that this time he would need to learn to manage his pocket money (it wasn’t a lot, but others may beg to differ) so that he learned that “ _ money didn’t grow on trees _ ” concept. All because of _ that _ damn party and how quickly it had escalated out of his control when people broke some furniture and part of the house in their drunken stupor, some even puked anywhere available to them at that time.  

 

“Ben, you are lucky! One of your fellow classmates has a very similar timetable to yours and you are both on the same groups too! All except for History and English Literature”

 

“What groups?”

 

“Some popular subjects, like maths for example, have many students so to keep class sizes small, students get split into different groups so that all students can get all the individual support and guidance they may need.”

 

“I see. And who is this person meant to guide me” , Kylo didn’t feel that he needed to stuck with some complete stranger but to avoid any conflict he would go with the flow for now and forget this person later. He was confident in his own abilities to figure his way out and around his new environment.

 

“Rey Kenobi? Could you come for a moment, please?” Mr. Watson looked around. Is it a she or a he? He wondered. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Watson” a girl called out from the back of the classroom and stood up walking towards the front of the room. 

 

Mr. Watson stood up from his seat and dismissed the class, then he addressed “Rey, this is Ben” Mr. Watson said as he looked at him, “He is our new transfer student and I would like you to keep an eye out for him, at least for the next couple of days”

 

The girl had an athletic build, with dark brown hair which was tucked into a messy bun and didn’t seem to be wearing any make-up. She wore some slightly close-fitting jeans with a printed t-shirt and a woolen jumper. 

 

“Sure, no problem Mr. Watson” then turning towards him this girl said “Ben, nice to meet you! I’m Rey. Should we head to our first class?”

 

“Hi, yes we should.” There was something appealing about this girl. But he wasn't sure what made him curious? or attracted?

 

“So our first class, is Physics with Mr. Gregson in the Coulthard block” the girl said as she walked out of their registration room.

 

Kylo just stood up and followed the girl. Perhaps this exile will be more interesting than he ever expected or hoped. 

 

* * *

_ To be continued... _


End file.
